


(Do It On My) Twin Bed

by issiefrancis



Series: Lay Lines [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: They're staying with Erin's parents and Holtzmann is sexually frustrated. Just smut. Just more smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so not sorry. Listen to (Do It In My) Twin Bed before you read this lmao.

Holtzmann crawls up onto Erin's bed in the early morning. They share a morning breath kiss, and then Holtzmann smiles. "Erin, I'm really fucking horny."

" _Holtz_!" Erin glances around like her parents might walk in at any moment.

"I'm sorry! We've been here a week and a girl can only wait so long." They're staying with Erin's parents for Thanksgiving, and while they've been alternating the twin bed and the trundle bed for sleeping, nothing _but_ sleeping has been happening, and Holtzmann can't take it much longer. She can't even masturbate because they're in the same room. At least in New York when there are dry stretches she can help herself out.

"We're not doing it in my twin bed, Holtzmann." Holtzmann can clearly see Erin's stiffened nipples through her thin pajama shirt, belying her words.

"C'mon babe, I know you're horny too," Holtzmann tilts her head and glances knowingly at Erin's chest. "Surely you masturbated in this bed when you were a teenager."

"It's not like I had a choice!" Erin says defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Neither do I!" Holtzmann says seriously. Then, holding her breath, Holtzmann slips a hand between her legs and touches herself. It takes a second or two for Erin to realise what she's doing.

"Holtz!"

"Erin, I'm literally going to have to wank in the bathroom if I don't get off." Between seeing Erin's hard nipples and touching herself just a little, Holtzmann has made herself fucking _wet_. She's been sexually frustrated for a week and there's no going back now.

"Okay, okay. I'm dying to get off, too," Erin admits. "But make it fast."

There's a few awkward moments as Holtzmann positions herself on top of Erin and puts a leg between hers. This is the quickest way for them to both get off, they know from a year of experience. Erin raises her leg a tiny bit until she feels Holtzmann grind onto it.

"Erin, babe, I'm so wet for you." Holtzmann kisses her girlfriend's neck, careful not to leave a hickey.

"Fuck, Holtz-" Erin bucks against her girlfriend's leg, digging her nails into her back. She reaches up and takes a nipple in between her fingers, rolling it until Holtzmann moans into her neck. "Quiet, babe," she teases, cupping her girlfriend's breast and thumbing her other nipple.

"I can't-" Holtzmann is grinding faster now, wetness spreading on Erin's bare thigh.

"Can't what, babe?" Erin sucks on Holtzmann's earlobe and moans ever so softly into her ear. This feels so fucking good, the way that Holtzmann's leg is creating friction against her clit but also all the way down to her entrance.

"Can't shut up," Holtzmann gasps, riding Erin's thigh even faster. "Fuck-"

The fast pace is rattling the springs of the antique bed, but neither of them are distracted enough to stop, both close to their release.

Erin reaches down and firmly squeezes Holtzmann's beautiful bum.

"Erin, oh god, I'm gonna-" Holtzmann tries to muffle the long, drawn-out moan that falls from her lips as she comes, riding Erin's leg on the slick of her arousal.

And then Erin is coming as well, unable to hold herself back at the sounds of her girlfriend's orgasm. "Jill, _fuck-_ " She grunts deeply as her toes curl up.

They ride out the aftershocks together, Holtzmann kissing Erin over and over again.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Erin grins down at her, then trails a hand between their legs. "You up for round two?"

"Fuck, yes!" Holtzmann grunts, anticipating Erin's hand cupping her at any moment. Instead, Erin slides her hand inside her own underwear. Holtzmann can see the shape of her hand rubbing at her clit.

She swallows visibly, then watches as Erin reaches up and cups her breast. Without further ado, Holtzmann reaches down and touches herself.

"It's just faster if we do it ourselves," Erin tells her, then moans as she rolls a nipple between her fingers.

Holtzmann gasps, feeling the rush of wetness between her legs as she slides a finger inside herself. "Can I touch you?" she whispers.

Erin nods, bringing her hand to Holtzmann's nipple and tweaking it. In return, Holtzmann leans down and wraps her mouth around Erin's nipple, sucking and flicking at it with her tongue in exactly the way that Erin likes. Erin throws her head back, obviously holding back noises of pleasure.

Holtzmann rubs her clit aggressively, feeling the tightening in her stomach that prefaces her orgasm. Erin tugs on her nipple and then she's coming undone, gasping Erin's name into her shoulder. She feels the release between her legs as she comes hard on top of Erin, feels the burst of liquid over her hand as she ejaculates, again unable to hold back her moans.  

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Erin murmurs.

"Think about it while you come," Holtzmann whispers in response, breathing over Erin's ear. She brings her fingers up to her face, able to smell her arousal on them.  

Erin moans and then she's coming too, her toes twitching, head pushing back against the lumpy pillow.

Holtzmann grins down at her. "The twin bed isn't so bad, is it?"

Erin just blinks, still blissed out from her amazing orgasm. "Hnnngh."

Holtzmann sits up, untangling their legs.

"Sorry, babe, we might have to wash the sheets," Holtz admits as Erin regains some of her senses.  

" _Holtzmann_ , you didn't!"

"It's not like I could stop it!" Holtzmann has the grace to blush as she pulls off her soaking wet underwear.

Erin just sighs, smiling at her girlfriend. "I think we'll survive. Can you pass me some clean panties?"

Holtzmann obliges and then flops back into bed with Erin, kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)   
> Your ridiculous comments about where you read these are my fave please tell me. Or leave a prompt! I'm running out of ways for these two to get it on lol.


End file.
